Beneath The masks
by Seraphine Rose
Summary: We all are hiding something, we all have walls, masks, but who is hinding behind them?
1. True Power

 Title: Beneath the Masks

Rating: PG

Author: Tigeressbeam

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I own nothing, that is JK Rowlings department 

A/N Alrighty Folks, I hope this doesn't disappoint anybody who actually likes my stories, I wrote and edited this in under an hour, its several chapters long but the chapters are short, NO COMMENTS ON GRAMMAR PLEASE, I know my spelling and grammar suck, telling me about it will not help. Any Way, on with the show, 

Oh, before I forget, If you find yourself looking for some more good ficcage, check out my other stories, and my friend Starwolf the insanes' fics. Cheers ~ Tigeressbeam

                                                                                                True Power  

Perfection, how I despise that word and all that it encompasses, Beauty, poise, manners, and flawless control, in two words, perfection can be defined as I have learned it. Lucius Malfoy. 

           Cold, heartless, cruel, and controlled, I wanted nothing more then to be him, to be as strong as he, as powerful as he. Children make mistakes. I learned quickly the fine line between control and fear, it was as though a mask had been removed, a blindfold that had distorted my sight for years and now his smiles, full of gracefulness and elegance, are nothing more then a pretense, like putty, flexible to fill the appropriate mold that was expected of it. Everything, his power, his strength, nothing more then a façade, a silver mask and death mark a symbol of his frailty and fear.

            Everyday the clouds darken, the sky's sapphire hue graying with the onslaught of fear and pain, but yet I have never seen more clearly as I do not, teetering on the edge of unknown trails. I have shown true power, in tears my father fears to release, and with emotions he fears to show.

            I am who I who I am, and that makes me powerful.


	2. Colors of my Life

 Title: Beneath the Masks

Rating: PG

Author: Tigeressbeam

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I own nothing, that is JK Rowlings department 

A/N Alrighty Folks, I hope this doesn't disappoint anybody who actually likes my stories, I wrote and edited this in under an hour, its several chapters long but the chapters are short, NO COMMENTS ON GRAMMAR PLEASE, I know my spelling and grammar suck, telling me about it will not help. Any Way, on with the show, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 

Oh, before I forget, If you find yourself looking for some more good ficcage, check out my other stories, and my friend Starwolf the insanes' fics. Cheers ~ Tigeressbeam

                                                                                                Colors of my Life

Death, it holds little meaning to many, yet it surrounds us, a mar in the world we would like to see, and therefore ignored. The people who bring death, who revel in the suffering of others, led by a man consumed in his own malice, are a scar upon the painting we have created together, a streak of black across brilliant colors and patterns that have taken our lives to create.

            I began with a scar, marring the canvas that should have been only mine to begin, and to end, but it is shared by the others who see it as their own. Those who see me as the one who can remove this blackness from their perfect pictures, such hope they put in a year old baby boy, no longer able to conceal himself in the ignorance of childhood as he grew.

Savior, I am their constant, their hope, a flag of freedom for those who are encased in blackness, and a burning green light. Fighting for freedom, from fear, from pain, fighting for the freedom to paint their own picture, looking to me for the symbol of what they are fighting for.

            They fight for freedom from the blackness, I fight for the freedom to control the colors on my canvas.


	3. Light in the Darkness

 Title: Beneath the Masks

Rating: PG

Author: Tigeressbeam

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I own nothing, that is JK Rowlings department 

A/N Alrighty Folks, I hope this doesn't disappoint anybody who actually likes my stories, I wrote and edited this in under an hour, its several chapters long but the chapters are short, NO COMMENTS ON GRAMMAR PLEASE, I know my spelling and grammar suck, telling me about it will not help. Any Way, on with the show, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 

Oh, before I forget, If you find yourself looking for some more good ficcage, check out my other stories, and my friend Starwolf the insanes' fics. Cheers ~ Tigeressbeam

A/N2 Reviews, I like them, they are good for me. BTW !0 points to your house if you can guess the people I am describing ^^

                                                                                    **A Light in the Darkness**

Shadowed, left and forgotten, I left to bask in others glory as a person with now face no identity, labeled by who I am expected to be. But it does not matter. Shining is not what I am meant to do, basking in the warmth of success and individuality is not my destiny; to wait in the gloom for a scrap of praise to be thrown at me, a hungry dog awaiting a meager kindness at its masters' hand.

            Judged, weighed against all others, my family, my friends. Not good enough, not strong enough, not ambitious enough, not worthy enough to be part of this world, so I follow, watching as around me, others find themselves, find their purpose their path. In their minds, their hearts, they have what makes them a person, what makes them a living, breathing, dreaming soul free to roam the earth searching for their dreams, allowing it to climb to the stars and back, but I? I am bound to the shadows, were everything I am, everything I could be, is cloaked beneath a shroud of simplicity, of frustration, and of flawlessness.

            But beneath the mantle, where no one dares to look, shines a light brighter because it needs not shine.


	4. Words

 Title: Beneath the Masks

Rating: PG

Author: Tigeressbeam

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I own nothing, that is JK Rowlings department 

A/N Alrighty Folks, I hope this doesn't disappoint anybody who actually likes my stories, I wrote and edited this in under an hour, its several chapters long but the chapters are short, NO COMMENTS ON GRAMMAR PLEASE, I know my spelling and grammar suck, telling me about it will not help. Any Way, on with the show, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 

Oh, before I forget, If you find yourself looking for some more good ficcage, check out my other stories, and my friend Starwolf the insanes' fics. Cheers ~ Tigeressbeam

A/N2 Ok, Firstly thanks you for all the reviews Iv gotten, I do love them, secondly to Kirjava Deamon, I say I don't like grammar commented one because I already know my grammar is horrible, I can fix it If I want to, but must most of the time I don't so telling me is falling on deaf ears. I like reviews on the content not the grammar, and I probably should have said that to begin with, so thanks ^^.

                                                                                                                   **Words**

                        Special, my parents call me, a word told to small children to represent an unusual quality in them, to calm the tears a single word can cause. Words is the water that give life to us, and the poison that drains us of everything before letting us fade away, I am full of words, given to me by a need to be right, no longer special, but the same. A hope, a dream, of fading into the crowds like the others, having friends who expect nothing but a kindly smile and hug when hurts are spoken, and plans fall through.

            Simple as a smile, or frown, that is how our words are seen, a way to grow in knowledge and strength, to broaden the thoughts and to paint a picture of things no one can see. I am expected to have all the words, to know the solution to everything, to be special.

            Words cause pleasure and pain, the make one special, but I wish I could loose my words and be me.


	5. Split in Two

 Title: Beneath the Masks

Rating: PG

Author: Tigeressbeam

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I own nothing, that is JK Rowlings department 

A/N Alrighty Folks, I hope this doesn't disappoint anybody who actually likes my stories, I wrote and edited this in under an hour, its several chapters long but the chapters are short, NO COMMENTS ON GRAMMAR PLEASE, I know my spelling and grammar suck, telling me about it will not help. Any Way, on with the show, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 

Oh, before I forget, If you find yourself looking for some more good ficcage, check out my other stories, and my friend Starwolf the insanes' fics. Cheers ~ Tigeressbeam

A/N2 Ok no reviews for last chapter, that's cool I have hope for this one ^^ I almost forgot about this story lol, anyway I have one more chapter after this then I have to find some more people to write about, so after my next chapter, it could be awhile before I get another chapter up

                                                                                    **Split in Two**

One of two, the opposites of each other yet still the same, a monster of viciousness, and a man of compassion. Each masking the other until no one can see the real person, see the diversity in life-filled amber jewels, see the battle warring beneath the placid countenance as each side rips and tears each others souls apart. The humanity slowly slips like water through cupped hands.

            Mother Eve, its child shining a deadly orb in the sky, its fullness releasing the monster into the world, the other half of me, my enemy, my friend. To Love ones self is to be arrogant, to hate oneself is to be a fool, and yet I find myself in the situation of being split between. Loving what festers beneath the surface of my mask, and hating its poison.

            Fear traps within my walls, fear of what I hide, and of the confusion I carry; Bearing the burden of two, I watch from behind steel bars, and stone towers, the souls passing me by, waiting for my gates to open.

            How can I let another in, when I already bare two?


End file.
